


Submit

by SeasideApples



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragons: Race to the Edge, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasideApples/pseuds/SeasideApples
Summary: Gustav learns something new.And it involves in trying to dominate the leader.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll/Gustav Larson
Kudos: 3





	Submit

Gustav learns something new. 

The teens around his age had been talking about it for awhile now and he just somehow got curious. Sex has always been some kind of adventure, right? Giving such wanderlust for teenagers and young adults.

He tried doing it with some girls from time to time, but they just aren't right. Moreover, they don't have enough stamina or made him feeling any thrill to have them be submitted to his hands.

“Why not have the person crumble before you? You know, a high-ranked, respected type that is still attractive and young to bend over for you?”

One of his friends suggested, It wasn't a bad idea. Gustav could get off by thinking about some prideful leader of sort would ignite his passion to have the effort to have sex, having them to be submissive unlike how they usually are. 

Gustav wasn't embarrassed to say that the first person to come to mind was Hiccup. In all honesty, who could blame him? Hiccup is literally the effortless leader of the dragon rider without knowing he has such command in the first place. His glare could be so cold yet obscene in a way that makes Gustav's stomach heat up. 

But, he was embarrassed to say that the thought came up again when he visited Dragon's Edge again. Trying to land perfectly, ended up in a whirlwind that leaves his head spinning. 

Everybody crowds around him, concern about his well-being. He would enjoy the attention if not for the beautiful angel standing in front of him, though he could barely see her face; The tunic she wore hugged her curves perfectly, perhaps even a little too tight. Tight made a graceful turn to her slender legs, flaunting her butt in a teasing manner. She's someone he would love for. It's not a disappointing sight to take in.

“Snotlout, you didn't tell me there's a cuter and hotter babe around!” Gustav crooned, trying to do his best dreamy eyes despite not being able to see right yet.

It earns a hefty laugh from everyone except for Gustav's angel, who drew a gasp as she fumes scarlet. And Snotlout repeating how he's _soooo_ not letting this down.

“Looks like you found a husband there, Hiccup!”

Gustav instantly pales.

“Ahaha, very funny Astrid.”

Hiccup crouch down to help Gustav up his feet. It doesn't make anything better with Hiccup's glowing peaches freckles and flustered antics, smooth hands clasping on his own that he would love to help him to jacked off. Gustav finds him even more adorable. _Oh my Gods, I just said he's cute-_

The thing that drives Gustav home the most was how openly horny his friends and enemies were when they talk about Hiccup. Saying it must be quite the sight to put him back in his place or just the helpless view of his legs spreading in general. 

Of course _that_ make him want to seek out that knowledge even more. The man was Hiccup, so if Gustav messed up, things will still be fine since Hiccup will act like nothing happened _(probably a few rage shouts and lectures, but nothing big he hoped-)_ , seeing as he is one forgiving and quick to blame himself kind of leader.

So, what better time is it when the rest of the riders were off somewhere else for a few hours, leaving only Gustav and their leader at the edge. He did promise Astrid to force Hiccup to take a break and not overwork himself half to death on his latest invention, so that is exactly what Gustav gonna do.

The door to Hiccup's usual occupied hut opened under his touch. Sauntering in, he bit his lips at the older man's casual yet arousing clothes.

“Hiccup, could I talk to you...about something?”

“Yeah, I could spare a minute or few. What's up?” Hiccup glanced over to him at his table. There's no Toothless, so maybe the dragon was out sleeping somewhere.

Gustav sucked his breath, the feeling of the dangerous ground that he is overstepping gives him some much thrill and excitement. He felt his pants growing tighter.

“Well, my friends said that your body looks good and my mind began to-” Gustav placed a hand over the other's chest. “Wonder...”

Hiccup flinched in his seat at the affection. This is wrong. He wished he was quick to reply to it rather than enjoying the feeling for the second. Brows furrowing. He turns his position to get away, yet still not being able to remove those fingers off his chest. 

“Gustav, is this some kind of joke?” Hiccup froze feeling those cold fingers caressing his torso even if there was a cloth between them, “You know there's a limit to that...”

Gustav merely rolled his eyes at that before traveling down to the hem of his shirt, “Maybe,” He slipped his hands in the tunic. “Maybe not...”

“Aren't you old enough to know what's wrong and what's not?” Hiccup leans back in his seat, Gustav inch forward. 

“I know. Just I don't care about it. It would be impossible with a guy right?” His leader squirms in his seat at the moment when Gustav tugged his nipples.

“Wait...” Hiccup heaved, trying to move away from his hand by standing up, only for him to pull his nipples harder and placing his left hand around Hiccup's waist. “Are you-”

“I'm just attracted to you, not in love, just wanting to do something malicious but in secret and not forever.” His hot breath is inching closer, practically hovering on Hiccup's lips. “You wouldn't want me to do this to other people now, would you?”

“Gustav mmph-!” Gustav smash their lips together. The chill of the thrill ran down his spine. Leaning even deeper into the kiss, licking the other's bottom swollen lips as permission.

“Would you let me...?” He asks in between kisses.

“Fine. I'm fine with it just-” Hiccup leans into the touch in desperation. Gustav smiled, pulling Hiccup closer, lips brushed against Hiccup's as he looked up at him. “Get this over with...” They kiss once more.

_10 points for A-Gustav!_

Palming Gustav's crotch, Hiccup runs his other hand on his side. He made a short work of Gustav's pants, the underwear going in the same motion. Gripping his hip. Eventually, the kiss broke into a whine as Gustav rips out to strip Hiccup out of his tunic and pants.

“Looking so lovely for me...” Taking a little bite from Hiccup's eager neck, letting the burning to travel. 

Legs going weak, a damming moment for Gustav to hoist him up onto the desk roughly. Hiccup clings to Gustav nervously as he gently nipped from Gustav's jawline to his neck like a butterfly love. 

Hiccup's mind crash through when cold, slender fingers started to tease on his opening with a substance that he definitely recognizes it as lube. He didn't get to say a word, no, instead his fingers started to dig into the young one's back.

“Dearest future chief,” Gustav huffs close into his ear. The hot breath ran shivers down his spine. “You need to relax for me. How do you expect to have this thing to be in you if you remain so tense?” 

Gustav's hands smoothed over the soft skin of Hiccup's inner thighs by rubbing circles against it, spreading his legs as much as possible on the dark oak table. 

The soothing gesture slowly made Hiccup unfolds within his touch. So quick on the touch of another. He lifted his hips a little to give Gustav a better access and he took that chance. “You ready?” Hiccup shuttered a nod.

Again, Gustav coaxes at Hiccup's hole. Now; finger circled the edge first, the teasing touch building up his pleasure letting two of his fingers slowly slipped in, scissoring wide enough to stretch wider, pushing just a little deeper and curling upwards. Fighting back every single sobs that could slip from his sealed lips to save him from the already huge humiliation to be presented as such in front one of his junior, someone that still cares and respect him, then again...

Gustav took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself despite his pounding heart and the hard pressing and the swirling mix emotions in him. Moans and whimpers screams out from the leader beneath him.

“I didn't imagine you'd be this cute...” Gustav lets out a satisfying groan. Encouraging Hiccup to keep going after founding his sweet spot. 

“I want to savor this lewd image of you some more, buuut, I have a problem myself.”

Those slick fingers pulled out quicker than Hiccup wanted to but Gustav is as similar to himself in some ways. How he is relentless and waste no time, doesn't care if he doesn't please Hiccup much.

The tip of Gustav's member nudges in Hiccup's hole. It was a tease. A painfully needy tease that had him whining before forcefully being slammed entrance in such a shocking tempo. A smug mockery plastered on Gustav's face when he had his leader pulls his hair as he bites his shoulders for the pain is too unbearable, yet somehow so sweet and luxuriously flaming. 

Gustav groans at the shivering bite. 

“You should be more honest with yourself. Let out that malicious voice of yours. A little more high-spirited. Act more virile than that.” Gripping the older one's plump, soft thighs tighter than before. “It feels good right? Chief?”

The pace quickens as he goes deeper into filling Hiccup by stuttering rhythm. Intense excitement only drives further down until there is no more to fill. The punishable length ram into him is far too much, so much that the fierce stretch oozes blood to flow out and Hiccup thrashes beneath Gustav's weight. He can't see. His breath has quickened. His mind is blank.

Hiccup's chest swells with hitching mewls, as the cock inside him withdraws only to drive in a second time, a lustful relentlessness. The third thrust tries to compete for the last two at such a cruel place. The fourth jolts Hiccup hard in such a sweet-sickening degree.

“Ah! Thor Almighty, there, there! More!”

Hiccup proved Gustav right; a hurricane of emotions leaped into his pretty eyes, he sighed and panted and moaned, his thighs rose mechanically, ass arch up and Gustav was pleased to know where Hiccup's prostate was. 

Gustav sweat drips down his body and onto the table or even on top of Hiccup. The smell of blood, sweat, and cum mixed in harmony in such a choking euphoria that floods the air.

Hiccup licked his lips and tugged on Gustav's raven hair with joy in pleasure. His lover bite his lip as his grip on 's hips tightened. In return, he slammed into Hiccup, hitting that bundle of nerves causing him to tear up into his touch, moaning loudly. Gustav grinned and sucked bruises along his lover's neck as he continued to fuck the oblivion out of him. Gustav grasps his member to stroke it in the same pattern with his thrust. Hiccup was left as a panting, moaning, incoherent mess as Gustav continued to hit the nerves in deep. 

The scene before him was indescribably graceful and erotic. Hiccup's head being thrown back; hair flying all over the place as Gustav screw the living hel out of him. He did not deserve such an exquisite dessert. 

“Even as I thrust into you, Hiccup. You are making the cutest face ever. I want you to belong to me I-I-” His voice was horse. The pace began to be merciless, practically inching to orgasm. The candy-like scent turns into a somewhat salty, ocean breeze as tears run down Gustav's face, not caring to hide it.

“I want to make you mine. I need- I need- I want you so bad...”

Hooded eyes flutter through Hiccup thick lashes. He pulled out a small, warm smile, kissing the tears away from the younger one's cheek. “Shhh... I'm yours. Though, not entirely, but perhaps just enough,”

“I'm so glad you are this close to me,” He slings his hands around Gustav's neck. Hiccup sinks into the other's dick harsher than before, slipping into his tongue into their mouths. “I love you so much, so please-”

His grip on romance is far too strong. Orgasms spilling between the two.

* * *

The next few hours of them together were hazy. Hiccup was sure, there's spilled cum all over his materials and desk, but he wasn't sure why he suddenly in a steaming lagoon down the edge, dozing off by the hot water surrounding him. Probably, Gustav carried him here, so he can wash off, especially since it's about time the rest of the riders return from their little trip.

The memories of him and Gustav shall forever be affected in his mind. Even when he closes his eyes, he feels him, sees him, that Cheshire-like grin plastered on his face. And from that grin alone, Hiccup knows this isn't the last time they will spend such an evening together.

“In order to make you mine,”

Hiccup buries himself in the bath with much regret yet giddy as possible.

_What do you say, love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Well that was something isn't? This is my first smut, so it might be rush or not explicit enough, so constructive criticisms and advice are needed and welcome! 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!!


End file.
